


Baby Weight

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Pearl's decision to be the carrier for her and Amethyst's child has a welcome consequence.





	Baby Weight

"Pearl," Amethyst began. "You do know that you don't need to eat anymore after the baby is born, right?"

Said Pearl looked up with a slightly confused look. "Of course, but" She paused to take a bite of her burger. "I don't want to." Pearl then leaned back and patted her rounded stomach, shirt having ridden up to reveal newly acquired pudge. Amethyst felt her cheeks heat up and Pearl gave a teasing smirk. "Besides, you don't want me to either."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It had been an interesting argument. Pearl and Amethyst had decided that they wanted a child of their own and Pearl insisted that she be the one to carry despite the fact she needed to eat for the child to develop. It lasted for three months, but Amethyst finally caved. 

At first Pearl ate light meals, rich in nutrients, but easy one her system. Then the cravings hit. She tried to ignore them, but at some point looking at a cheeseburger while eating a salad became polishing off six cheeseburgers while being too stuffed to coherently recall the word salad. 

As her habits changed, so did her figure. Breast began to swell to a modest B-cup. Hips began to curve out. Her pearlfect butt gained a fair jiggle.

To everyone's surprise, Pearl didn't seem to mind. If anything, she seemed quite happy with her gain. Many times Amethyst had found Pearl surrounded by chocolate wrappers enjoying herself. Of course Amethyst took note and made sure to have plenty of chocolate for private time, but she just chalked it up to Pearl being pregnant and expected the food to be gone after their child was born.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Pearl did lose a great deal of weight after giving birth to a beautiful amethyst daughter, but the eating didn't stop. In fact, Pearl ate more often and less healthy. 

Daily routines that never had a crumb in sight now had a box of donuts or cheesecake within arm's reach. One hand on the vacuum another with a chocolate milkshake. Muffin crumbs littered the table as she helped Connie study, which wasn't good for Connie's figure either. 

Now a few months later, Pearl sat before Amethyst, rubbing her full stomach with a lustful look in her eyes. D-cup breast lay on the large stomach while thick thighs led to a blubbery behind. Amethyst could only stare, Pearl's last statement echoing in her mind. 

Suddenly a text from Garnet. "Taking AJ to spend the day with Auntie Jasper. Have fun. ;-)" Amethyst pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on my deviantart under the same username. It got a lot of views in a short time, so I thought that I'd share it here. I don't write weight gain often, but I wanted to fill the void of Pearl weight gain stories and I couldn't afford to commission anyone. If you like this, then check out my deviantart journals. I have four that just have prompts that people are free to use. 
> 
> Also, if anyone knows of any Pearl/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot weight gain fics not on here or deviantart, then please drop a link. I can hardly find any.


End file.
